


Falling Hard

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "I love you!" Sanji blurted, unable to keep it at bay.And the smile he received was filled with a warmth that rivaled the cool autumn winds."I know." Came the slowed, assured, response filled with satisfaction and unspoken reciprocation.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	Falling Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. This is recycled. Something I thought would work better for this fandom. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

Sanji hated that Zoro did this.

 _This_ being the frayed thread snaking its way on to the front of his freshly polished loafers, courtesy of the untied shoe laces from the jackass in front of him.

He stared at the long white ropes of cotton-- now grey from constant wear-- trailing sadly on the floor, following behind the heel of the younger mans foot in a pathetic drag.

"Babe, your shoes."

The blonde watched as Zoro's eyes flitted downwards in a lazy arch, golden-green orbs taking in the pathetic sight before slowly rolling upwards, and making contact with Sanji.

"What about them?" His voice was low, drawled and uncaring in a way that made the chef's eye twitch.

"They're untied. Again."

The green headed male raised a thin eyebrow, a smile just starting to peek from the corner of his lips.

"That so?"

"Yes, and I need you to tie them _right now._ If you fall on your ass I'm not helping ya up."

The remark earned him an incredulous stare and wide eyes, big enough for Sanji to see the faint ring of emerald on the outside of his yellow irises and the way his pupils dilated. 

"You _do_ know who you're talking to right? As if _I_ would fall. Can you name one time I so much as tripped?" Zoro didn't bother waiting for an answer. "No, you can't. And that's because I have better balance than a goddamn cat!!"

The chef snickered as a thought hit him, his chortle growing into a large belly laugh.

"But you..." He gasped for breath, resting his hand on his knees and only distantly aware of the passerby's on the sidewalk watching him in mild concern. "You fell in love with me, didn't you?"

The line was so corny.

It was fucking _hilarious._

But still, he welcomed the not-so-light punch that landed on his arm, leaving a mild sting.

Coming from Zoro-- the fucking tsundere-- it was as good as a hug and a kiss, and then some.

Besides...

The blush that grace Zoro's cheeks as he turned away-- gliding silently into the restaurant they chosen to eat at-- spoke volumes.

Though not as much as the smile the swordsman wore.

-

Sani watched as Zoro stared out the window, light hair shining sage under the sunlight.

"Careful there Marimo, you're starting to blend with the scenery."

"Whatever you say curly."

_I love him._

He did. He loved everything about the tan man.

From the way he walked, to the way he stood. The way he analyzed everything through narrowed eyes, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He was truly a Hunter.

_I love him._

Loved the way Zoro's eyes lit up with a kind of mania that Sanji learned to associate with passion. Remembered the way his heart skipped a literal beat when the swordsman starting looking at _him_ with that same expression.

_I love him._

And the way he refused to acknowledge failure, and constantly believed in his own power to succeed, to overcome. Always getting stronger. 

_I love him._

"I love you!" Sanji blurted, unable to keep it at bay.

And the smile he received was filled with a warmth that rivaled the cool autumn winds.

"I know." Came the slowed, assured, response filled with satisfaction and unspoken reciprocation. 

This too, was as close as to an admittance that the chef had ever gotten.

Though actions spoke louder than words and Zoro's every action yelled at the top if its lungs.

_"I love you."_

That much Sanji understood. 

That their affection was unconditional, unlimited and undoubtedly mutual.

He also knew that it was time.

"Oi, you fucker. Your shoe is still untied isn't it?"

A nod.

"Then stand up, I'll tie it for you. It'll drive me crazy to keep thinking about it otherwise."

The man stood, shirt rising as me moved and Sanji could see the edge of _that_ scar. He slid to his knees, the irony of their positions not escaping him.

Clearly, the kendo instructor noticed it as well.

He hummed. 

"You know, I rather like you like this. The view is amazing. We should do this more often, preferably with a bed."

Sanji smiled and ignored the comment, instead sliding out the box that he'd been carrying around all day from out of his pocket, opening it in one smooth motion and revealing the smooth, black ring inside.

"Shut up you idiot algae and marry me."

There was silence.

He welcomed the not-so-light punch that landed on his arm, leaving a mild sting.

Because this time, it was followed by a hug and a kiss.

"You dumbass. You fucking _dumbass."_ Zoro's voice was husky, thick with unspoken emotion.

Sanji knew that this was the closest he'd ever get to hearing a "yes."

But he also knew that he'd never want it any other way.

"Yeah, I feel you. I understand you perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked. Please tell me your thoughts!!


End file.
